


Конница

by Salkarda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Gen, Plushies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salkarda/pseuds/Salkarda
Summary: Игрушки-лошадки, для Зимней Фандомной Битвы и для души.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Rose Tiko

**Author's Note:**

> Звери высотой от 17 до 14 сантиметров, пошиты по авторской выкройке.   
> Все игрушки изготовлены из искусственной замши, трикотажа, хлопка, шерсти для валяния, металлизированной нити, бисера.   
> Световые мечи изготовлены из запекаемой полимерной глины Fimo. Цветы слеплены из полимерной глины ClayCraft by Deco.


	2. Snoke




	3. Leia Organa




	4. Finn




	5. Rey




	6. Kylo Ren




	7. Armitage Hux




End file.
